Auslly Fuse Fictions
by NeverForgetMeFriend
Summary: Most authors write one shots. I for one don't consider my stories one shots due to how detail I tend to be. Now take this as a warning, I only Ship Auslly and not Raura. So if you want any with Ross and Laura, you came to the wrong place. Other than that enjoy all my auslly fuse fictions.
1. Scandalous

Bright lights shine down on the dangerous man in the middle of the dance floor. Each dance step he made was graceful. And not once did the guy repeat the step. I licked my small pink lips as I continued to check out this guy from a far. The man's brown-gold hazel eyes landed upon my brown eyes as he gave me a full on flirtatious smile. His perfect white teeth made my knees go weak as I tried my hardest not to look down towards his well-built body.

So many nasty thoughts ran through my body, until I felt my core go wet. As I continued to gaze at him, I couldn't help but want him. Man did I wish I had the strength to turn away. The next action, the man on the dance floor did, was something that attracted my full attention towards his face. His dark eyes were looking at me with lust as he took off his leather jacking, causing his gray shirt to show a little of his perfectly fit body. I tried not to make out a moan as my eyes roam down towards the sweat that was coming down towards his tan white skin tone body.

Each second passing by caused my body to get more turn on. I never thought it was possible, for a guy to make me want him right there, just by seeing him there in a sexy pose. My white pasty face started to get warm as my head turns away, from the sex god from across the floor. I looked down at the small stool table as I tried to focus my attention down towards my now abandon water down margarita drink.

"Girly you got a thing on Cousin." A tall brown eyes brunette girl commented towards me in a teasing way.

"Shut up Brooke. I don't like your cousin Austin Moon. Besides it doesn't matter, the guy is a player and I don't go that way." I responded as I felt my cheeks starting to burn up from blushing so hard.

"Don't worry Ally. I personally don't think Aus. won`t make you a one night stand. He seems to be interested in you, then any of the sluts in this club." The white skin tone girl responds back to me with a sincere tone.

"You know what; I got to go you know where, before you start embarrassing me in front of everyone. So I'll see you in a bit." I said towards Brooke in a fast past as I got away from our table.

I was about to walk towards the bathroom when someone got a good hold of my waist. My heart starts to speed up as the person starts breathing down hard onto my cold neck. I didn't think twice before getting my hand ready to hit the person in the, you know what part. But before my small hand could reach down his body, the stranger got a good hold of my wrist.

"Ally it's me Austin!" The stranger says towards in a husky tone.

My eyes went wide-eyed like an owl while I hear him say my name. Chills go up and down my spine as he pushes away my long curly brown hair from the back of my neck. Butterflies soar through my stomach as my throat gets dry. Each gentle touch Austin makes on me causes my whole body to tremble.

"Why don't you stop undressing me with those big eyes of yours and dance with me?" Austin said into my earlobe before feeling his luminous lips attacking the back of my neck.

The wet kisses he is giving me at the moment are so passionate that I couldn't help but start to feel myself breathing harder.

"I wasn't undressing you with my eyes." I responded back towards him in a defending tone as I start to bit down on my bottom lip.

Austin takes his lips off my neck before responding back in a husky tone, "Than you wouldn't mind dancing with me on the next song. Now would you?"

I froze into place. Did he just ask me to dance with him? No one has ever seen me dance. Not even my own father. I was about to say no but my mind kept on telling me, that this is my only chance to show the guy that I am lusting for how I felt. Austin again starts to nimble onto my earlobe as he waits for me to respond back.

A soft moan comes out from the tips of my lips as a knot starts to form inside my stomach. Austin smirks from my reaction as he gets a good hold of me from behind. Then all of a sudden I feel Austin's hand tracing down towards my abdominal. I wasn't really all that comfortable with him touching me there but the alcohol inside my body caused my brain to shut down that I couldn't move him away. Nor could I stop breathing hard as Austin's hands start to roam over my whole body. Each touch was in places that I never allowed a guy to touch before. But today I didn't seem to be able to do nothing to stop him. It's like, all I want to do is enjoy the pleasure of him touching my petite body. Austin's right hand goes up towards my chest as his other hand starts to roam over my groin. My mouth starts to water as my brain keeps on telling me to tell him to stop. but I couldn't. Austin Moon has now become my drug. And there was no way am I going to tell him no.

"Ok-ay. I will- dance- with – y you." I respond back in defeat as I try my hardest not to stutter in between the words.

I felt myself going to Cloud nine as Austin continues to leave his mark on my moist skin. His lips were at first rough and then later change into gentle kisses. My eyes close for the second as I start to feel myself leaving the world behind us.

"Gosh why are you so scandalous?" I whisper towards him as the loud bass from the DJ's speakers come back towards my ear drums.

Austin never responds back to my comment, instead I felt his warm body disappear from my own body before having my eyes snap open. My eyes land in the front door of the bathroom as I felt the butterflies inside my body start to fade away. Disappointment takes over me as I felt my head snap right towards the direction of the dance floor. Once again I see Austin dancing but this time with a smirk upon his face. God that boy with be the death of me, I say towards myself before opening the door of the woman's bathroom and entering it.

* * *

><p>Hey guy there is a Link to my latest story on my profile. It's called Dark Side and it's a great story. I hope you all go there and comment on the story.<p>

Well until next time  
>RomanceAnd2ndChances<p> 


	2. So Weird

The lights inside the old Victorian Mansion started to glimmer green, as the people inside the place, kept on celebrating the grand Halloween party. Masks of all shapes, sizes and colors were worn by the people; making it hard for anyone to be identified. Each person there was happily eating the feast that was created for them while others were dancing in twos. Everything was going smoothly until a young bachelor man got the attention of the people. Many stop to greet the man while others around him stop to see what he was doing. Woman of all ages looked towards one another and whispered among themselves. While their companions would give the young man a small smile before giving each other a curtsy.

The white boy of eighteen didn't dare take his honey gold brown eyes off the crowd of peasants until he found his soon to be wife and childhood friend. At the moment the guy was trying to think of a good way to propose to the young lady of his dreams as he started walking towards her.

A lovely lady in a green dress and laced up sleeves gave her friends each a small smile while she continued to talk to them about the latest gossip. The bachelor comes walking straight towards the lady with a peacock mask and puts his arms around her waist. One smell of her vanilla scent hair shampoo and the boy was in heaven. The white skin tone girl gave out a surprised shock before turning towards the young blondish brown hair man.

"Ross you frighten me!" the red headed girl said towards the boy in front of her.

Ross gave her a huge goofy smile and responded with nervousness," Hey Cassidy. There is something I got to ask you."

Cassidy's face expression showed a mixture of happiness and excitement but then a second later, it changes to fear. Poor Ross didn't understand why his lover was looking at him with a terrified face. Until all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain coming from his left side of torso. Ross's gold-brown eyes widen in fear while his tan body hit the floor. Wounded and in pain, he gazes up towards her. Cassidy started to cry as she kneels down towards the dying boy, who was lying down on the glossy concrete floor. She wraps her arms around him before looking up towards another guy with anger. Ross looked up towards the direction she was looking at, to see his so call best friend Dalton Hadrian there.

A white skin tone boy with green eyes and dark brown wavy hair; gave Ross a smirk before pulling out the weapon from Ross's side.

"Ta ta lover boy." Dalton said in an evil tone as he grabs Cassidy up from the waist and pulls her away from his corpse.

"Good bye Cassidy," Ross said in a soft whisper, as he allowed death to come into his body, like a friend.

A young brunette girl woke up sweating bullets, from the nightmare she had just encountered. Never in her life had she experience the pain that the poor man went through that night. Each night the girl would get the same dream but yet again she doesn't seem to understand why the dream keeps on coming back to her on night. The Italian girl rubbed her hands over her white skin as the air inside her room got colder. A big slam from her ginormous double doors caused the girl to have a heart attack. She didn't want to look at the door to see who was there but her body took control. Her heart started to speed up as her head slowly turned to look towards the door. There in the darkness was a thirty year old woman, looking at her daughter with fear in her eyes.

"Allyson is everything alright dear?" The lady said towards her as she rushed towards her daughter's bedside.

Ally let out a sigh of relief before saying, "Yes Mother I am alright. I am sorry that you had to rush over here from your room. It was nothing more than a silly dream of mine that scared me.

Ally's mother understood her daughter's response and asked," Please tell me you didn't have the same nightmare as before?"

Ally responded back with frustration," I don't understand why I keep getting these nightmares on the week of Halloween. It's like somebody wants me you look for something. The question is who is it and what is it that they want from me?"

Her mother's dark brown eyes looked into Ally's dark brown eyes before responding," I am not sure babe. I don't think it could be channeling with you sweetheart. Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you tonight. After all tomorrow is your special day.

Ally looked at her concerned mother with a curious expression while her mother brushed her right hand through the back of Ally's light brown wavy hair.

Ally took a breath in, cleared out her own thoughts and said towards her mother "I think I am ready to go back to bed."

Ally's mother removes her hand off Ally's hair and responds," Are you sure you want to sleep in here? You know I wouldn't mind you spending that night with me tonight."

"No, I am fine Mother. It was just a nightmare" Ally responded before giving her mother a good night hug.

Ally's mother smiles at her daughter's action before getting out of her daughter's embrace and walking towards the bedroom entrance.

Meanwhile as Ally and her mother say their good nights towards one another. There in the darkness stood a ghost, who is watching over her. The ghost had only had one thing to do that night, and that was to take care of Ally.

A few days past and everyone in the city were coming over to celebrate the governor's daughter's Halloween birthday party. The lovely Victorian Mansion was full of busy maids and servants. All were busy preparing food or fixing the party room hall. Nothing seems to go differently in the house. Nor has a single thing caught the maids' attention. Meanwhile as everything was being preparing downstairs, Ally was busy fixing her amber chestnut brown curl locks, which she just finished creating herself. She was trying her best to look great for the masquerade party but she didn't feel ready for it. Ally looked down at her maroon dress for a second until she saw the bedroom lights flicker. Ally looked up at the crystal antique chandler that was located in the center of the room, and didn't see anything different.

"That's weird." Ally said towards herself as she looked at herself again in the mirror.

As she was about to put some more black eyeliner on her face,…there in the corner of her left eye, she saw a pale person staring at her. Ally looked behind her to see no one there. Thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her again, she went back to fixing her make up. But then again she noticed that the guy was still there. Ally looked at the guy intensely from the mirror before realizing that the person looked familiar. The question is from where? It couldn't be the guy that she saw in her dream. Or could it?

The more she looked into his pale brown-gold eyes, the more she was able to remember who he was. Just one look and her mind brought her back his death.

"That's so weird" Ally said in a whispered towards herself as her heart started to speed up.

She looked up at him and noticed that the ghost was telling her to follow him by hand gesture. Ally wasn't sure if she should go with him so instead she decided to ask him one question.

"What do you want from me?" Ally asks while fear started to take over her body.

The next thing she notices is that the ghost was walking straight towards her. Ally felt something cold touch her right arm, causing her to lift up her arm. Ally examines her arm and saw a small dent form around her lace sleeve. Ally's doe eyes went bewildered from what she was seeing in front of her. This is so weird. How is it possible that he can grab her? Ghosts are supposed to be transparent? Well aren't they?

"Where are you taking me?" Ally asked as she felt the ghost pulling her out of her room.

The ghost didn't respond back. Instead he focused his attention towards the old Victorian halls. In his mind all he could do is hope.

Hope was the only thing that was keeping him from hurting her. Once the ghost noticed that Ally was willing to follow him, he lets go of her arm and starts walking, straight ahead. Knowing that Ally can't see him well enough, the ghost makes his transparent body, visible for her to see. On the other hand, Ally started to follow the ghost boy. For some odd reason, in her heart, she trusted him. The only thing that was bothering her was that she doesn't remember his name.

Was it Dalton or Ross? She just couldn't remember which one.

As Ally continued to follow this ghost boy through the halls of the mansion; she notices, that it was in a part of the house that she never knew existed.

This part of the area was new to her and she knew too well that it wasn't a place she should be at. How could she know that? The reason why would never be answer. The walls changed from modern wallpaper into old rustic pigment colored walls. Ally looked around the halls to find candle sticks, painted pictures and much more. She didn't stop looking until she saw a painting of a boy. Ally stopped walking, looked straight into the painting in front of her and thought, "That's him…that's the guy I with right now." She looked downed at the painting and read the gold label that was attached to the wooden carved frame. Ross Lynch Moon. September 1789 it read. Ally let out a gasp from seeing his name while the ghost turned towards her before checking out the area. The last thing he wants is a repeat of his past to become her future. Ally snapped her head away from the painting and looked him straight in the eye.

"Your...Your that one that got killed, that night of that H-Halloween party." Ally said with bewilderment.

Surprise by her own voice and confidence, she continued, "Were you channeling with me?"

The ghost boy name Ross just nodded his head yes towards her response.

"WHY! You had no right to fill my mind with nightmares. Everyone thought I was going crazy." Ally said with anger

Ross didn't say nothing back and just continued to stare at her. Ally wanted to yell at him for filling her head with nightmares but her soul felt pity for him.

Ally didn't say anything until she was in front on him. The next words she said were, "What is it that you want from me?"

Ross couldn't answer her question, so he decided to turn away and hope that she would continue on following behind. Ally accepted his silence and continued to follow. They didn't stop until they reach a curtain design portrait with a prince on the curtain. It looked similar to the one from the movie Secret Garden but the difference is that the design was different. The next thing Ally notice was Ross pulling over the curtain to find a passage. It was narrow but not too small for them to fit. Ally walked across the hall to find another door. Her eyebrows rose up with confusion as Ross open the old wooden door.

On the other side of the door was some type of boy's room. It was an old fashion room with paintings, and mirror. But what caught Ally's eyes was the enlarge portrait that was hanging all around the entire left wall. Ross saw what she was looking at and he was pleased that the curtain has caught her attention. He walked towards it and pulls the painting's cover to the left. There behind the curtain was a safe. Ally couldn't tell what is in the safe but she knew that it must have meant a lot Ross.

"Is there something in there that you want me to get?" She asked out loud with curiosity.

Ross grabs her hands and helps her with the combination. His cold hands send a sort of electric shock inside her body but she didn't seem to understand the reason why. It was like; she had a feeling that he was going to change her life, for the better. The safe clicked and Ally was able to open the old rustic safe. A creak sound came out from the safe but she continued on. Her heartbeat started going faster as the door revealed what was inside.

"A letter… do you want me to open it?" she asks towards Ross as her heart started to go back to normal pace.

Ross gave Ally one of his victorious smiles as he nodded yes. As she was about to open the letter, her surroundings changed from the old dusty bedroom she was in to the lobby outside the ballroom's door entrance.

"Allyson!" the girl heard her mother shout towards her with excitement.

Ally put the letter quickly inside her skirts, making sure her mother didn't get the chance to see it. Ally trusts her mother with everything in her life but the letter was another situation. For cautious reason she didn't want her mother to ask questions too many question about it, when she knew, she couldn't have a good explanation towards why she had it in her hands.

Ally walked slowly towards my mother's way before responding calmly, "I am coming mother."

Penny Dawson, Ally's mother, looked absolute stunning in her Romanic style green dress. If there is one thing Ally loved about her mother it was that glorious smile her mother had on tonight. Penny looked like what own the place and that made Ally smile with the excitement.

"Okay sweetheart. It's time for you entrance. Let's go." Penny says with excitement.

Ally let out a giggle before saying, "Yes momma."

As Ally got in her position to enter the ballroom; a cold spot surrounded Ally's body and that's when she realized what Ross wanted her to do. Ally would admit that it would be scary to do it in front of the town's people due to her stage fright but she knew she had to do it for Ross.

The double doors opened up and the ballroom looked dazzling. From ear to ear a smile appears on her face as she looks around. People from all over the town were here. Mr. Terrence the baker was talking to Miss. Lila the hair specialists; meanwhile her father was talking to the historians from the museum. The party was great but Ally was close to boredom. It wasn't until her father went up on the stage that she came back to life. Her father gave out one of his perfect white teeth smiles as he started to talk thought the microphone.

"Okay now before we get this celebration started. I would like to bring my daughter up to the stage. Ladies and gentleman, I give you… they lovely eighteen year old lady, Miss. Allyson Savannah Dawson."

Right on cue Ally walked up on stage and got the letter up for everyone to see.

"Before I make my speech, I would like to read to the town's people of Aliva a story…. one that will change the history of Aliva as we know It." she started to say as she started to read the letter.

My beloved Ross L. Moon

I am dreadfully full of sorrow, for what will happen to you tomorrow night. I heard of Dalton Hadrian's plans of killing you that night before he took action and I must confess to you, on what I know.

It seems to me that he wasn't basically getting rid of you because of his obsession of having me as his wife. But it is more on how he would be getting the fortune that is bestowed for you by your family. I wanted to tell you that night but Dalton told me that he will tell my parents about our secret.

Please don't fret on what must to become. But please accept my apology for not being able to save you. I know it's foolish to say this to a dying lover, but know that you will always have my soul and heart.

Your admire  
>Cassandra Camilla Wateson<p>

As Ally finished the last sentence of the letter, the scene in front of her changed. The ballroom's crystal chandler started to shake as the doors surrounding the room started to open and close in a fast pace. People around the room started to scream in fear from the position they were in and started to run away towards the closest door towards them. A few moments later the movement of the doors and chandler stop and all was still.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am so sorry about what happen. We have been having problems with the new installations that we made this week. I hope you could stay while we figured out what has happen.

The towns-people around the ballroom begin to talk to themselves into calmness as Ally's family gather around each other. For once Ally felt full of peace and joy. She smiled as she thought of Ross and how he would look at her with happiness. Ally wanted to see if she did help him in some way so she started to walk around the rooms to find him but he was no longer in sight. Ally was about to give up when a boy caught her attention. Ally walked towards his direction and the boy reviled himself towards her.

"Ross!" she shouted towards him.

The boy gave her a confused expression before saying, "I am sorry Miss Ally but I think you got the wrong guy.

Ally's face drop as she started to say towards him, "So sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The look alike Ross gave her a shy smile before stating, "My name is Austin Moon. And I want to thank you for what you did for my great-great grandfather."

Ally looked up at him with shock expression as she responded," Really that's weird. How is that possible, if he died at such a young age?"

Austin gave her a smile before saying, "Why don't we have a seat and I can tell you all about it."

He brought his hand up and Ally felt her hand reaching out towards him without her knowing and she felt like someone was pulling her towards him. She smiled because she knew who it was and she hopes that Austin will be in her life, longer anything other person she knew.

"I would love to." Ally responded as she felt his warm hands surround her small hands.

As they were about move along, Ally looked towards her the back and saw Ross. He was happily holding on to the lovely Cassidy by the waist and waving goodbye towards her. Ally nods towards him before turning to face the beautiful future with Austin.


	3. Want U Back

For a lot of people around the world, Austin Moon is known as the most famous international pop star. But to me, Austin M. Moon is my ex-boyfriend. Yeah you read right; Austin Moon was Miss Allyson Dawson's boyfriend. It is the one love story that the media made sure to separate. How did they do it you ask? I won't say how. What I can tell you is how I feel. And what I felt was absolutely pain. I can't lie I miss his charming quotes and his childish behavior.

I still remember how I first meet Austin, he was known as the sweetest guitar/singer guy that loved me for who I was. And for me, Austin meant the world to me. When we were younger, we always thought we would end up together. I know it's silly to think that two 15 year olds would have a love story that would last a lifetime. But for us, we believed it. But then again, we all have to let go of the ones that mean the world to us, to know how much they meant to you.

So now here I am, outside his house, hoping for him to take me back. I looked up from the paper I was looking at, to see a mansion in front of me. Is this the right address? I asked myself as I looked back towards the wrinkle collage paper with an address written on it. Yeah this is the right address, I told myself as I looked up again. I look around the area to find a small water fountain and small garden area on the side of the house

"Perfect" I said to myself before walking towards the white wooden door entrance.

I knocked on the door one time and heard it echoed throughout the house. I knock three more times, before hearing footsteps coming towards the door. I started patting my dark brown cowboy boots as I wait for the person to open the door.

A smiling maid opened the door and asked me with a welcoming smile, "How may I help?"

I give a smile as I respond politely, "I wanted to know if I could talk to Mr. Moon"

The maid responded, "I will go see if Mr. Moon wants to talk you. Please wait here in the living room."

I just nodded with agreement as she opens the door wide for me to enter the house. I wasn't sure if I should seat down on the pear color sofa that is located at the lobby of the house, or look around the place. I took a minute or two until I made up my mind. I decided to look around the place. Modern and Manly were the only words that could describe Austin's home. As I continued to look around the place, I noticed a picture of Austin and a white skin tone woman our age, hugging one another.

"So it's true. He is with her." I thought towards myself before putting the fame back in its original position.

As soon as I put the frame down, the maid comes back down two way stairs, and states back towards me in a calm tone," I am so sorry my dear. Mr. Moon is busy enjoying his time with Miss. Anderson. I am afraid you are going have to come back another day."

I knew it. That bitch must have seen me coming from the upper windows. If you are wondering who I am talking about, then take a seat and let me explain to you about this certain person. Just kidding! We don't go all day, so I will tell you in a fast pace. I am talking about Brooke Anderson. Lynette Ruiz is her runway name and is famous for making many commercials. Just think of some sort of product and she has probably done a commercial for it. People in the media believe she is some really sweet person but in reality she is the total opposite.

I gave a fake smile at the maid and responded, "No need to worry about it. And thanks so much for taking the time to answer the door."

I turn my back towards the maid and tried to see if there is another way into the house. I look towards my right and that's when I see it. Bingo, I have a plan.

"Awe the pleasure is all mine!" The maid says in a mother dearing tone as she leads me to the door.

I get out of house casually as I can meanwhile my feet pretending to go back towards my old beat up jeep. Once I heard the front door closed, I made a run towards the nearest bush. Gosh I can't believe I am actually going to do this. But I had enough of the ways Miss. Brooke tires to embarrass me. I have been nothing but kind towards her. And what good did it do for me? Nothing! Gosh that girl is a pain. I only came here to get Austin back in my life. Not to have some bratty girl kick me out of his house. I am going to see Austin. And, I am not taking no as answer until I see him. No matter whom this girl believes she is. I am only here for Austin.

I went along the bushes while I keep my eyes up at any of the open windows. I didn't stop moving until I made my way towards the backyard's garden. The rose garden was beautiful but at this moment I couldn't admire it. Instead I quickly look around the window area, in hopes to find a place to get closer to the open window. Just one look and I had my plan set. Right next to window was a white wooden ladder decorated with ivy and read roses. I started climbing the ladder while I thought towards myself, please work. I continued until I noticed that the window was just about ten inches to away from the ladder. This problem makes me think of two options that I can take. I could just jump off the ladder and try with, all my might, to make my way towards the window's frame. Or the second option is to walk down the ladder and leave this place behind me.

"What we do for Love." I said softly towards myself as I make up my mind.

My hands let go of the white ladder while my legs push my body towards the window's white frame. I grab hold of the window's concrete frame, while I start to position my legs to stand up against the concrete wall. I look up towards the living room to see that no one was there, and so I decide to pull myself over towards the other side of the window. After struggling for about fifteen seconds I was able to get on the other side of the window. I started walking while I tried my hardest not to make a sound.

Creak. Creak. went my boots. My heart starts speed up meanwhile my head looks around the room to make sure no one was behind me. Once I made my way towards the vanilla carpet stairs, I take off my boots, and started walking up the stairs, barefooted. My eyes examine my surroundings and were completely ready for whatever is behind those walls. That was until I found myself sucked in a dilemma. There in front of me are three close doors and a bathroom door left ajar. I walk quietly towards the nearest room and open the door. I take a good look at the pink bedroom and see no one.

Wait a second, and I am seeing this scene right? This room is pink. Does that mean that bitchy Anderson is living under the same roof as my Austin? I shut eyes in hopes that this is all but a dream. After five seconds, I reopened my eyes again, to see that the room is for sure cover in pink. Okay I said towards myself while my body starts to shudder. I tried to hold on to the breakfast I ate today meanwhile I close the door. Once I stable myself to continue on my quest, my feet walk towards the next door and open up the door, to find a yellow bedroom. A smile starts to form on my face from seeing Austin's bedroom. It looks almost exactly like the way it had been when I last step foot in his room. It's been two years and now I am starting to feel a little bit happy, to see that it hasn't change a bit since then.

I closed the door quietly as pray to the heavens, that Austin would be alone in the last room. As I was about to pull the door open, my right boot decides to fall to the floor and make a thumb sound. Dam you boot. I kept still from my spot before making any movement towards the last close door. Once I knew I was clear from his maid, I open the door to see a studio room. I kid you not, if I told you this room is the size of my bedroom and walk in closet put together. I kept my awe gaze until I notice, a dirty blond hair twenty year old man, putting up a picture frame up on one of the walls. I smile at Austin's head as I make my way towards his direction.

My gosh, the years have done great for Austin. I won't say much but let me just say this, the newspaper at the nearby newsstands; don't do his whole appearance justice. He not gotten more attractive but has gotten a lot more buffer. The awe stare on my childlike face stays plastered on my features, as I start to think of a good way to start up a conversation with Austin. Without a care in the world, my feet continue its journey towards the other side of the room. When all of a sudden, a fake tan girl pops out of now where, and right in front me.

I looked at her with annoyance and said," I'm here to talk to Austin."

The annoyed girl rolled her brown eyes towards the left before responded back ruthlessly, "I thought I told Julia that we were busy."

I ignored her comment and said in calm tone as I try not the clench on my teeth," Let me talk to Austin alone for a little bit and then I will walk myself out."

Brook nod her head no before hearing me state back in a warning tone, "Brooke if you don't let me talk to him in the next few seconds, I am going to throw my shoe at you."

"If you can't see, Austin and I are busy doing something. So why don't you get your butt back down there and leave." Brooke responds back with attitude.

I pick up my boot up towards Brooke and I said in a bitter tone, "I warned you." before throwing my shoe at her direction.

Brooke dunk and my boot went straight towards Austin direction. I let out a gasp as I see the boot's heel landing ten inches away from Austin head. Austin muscles tense up a little meanwhile he focus his attention on the heel. One look at my cowboy boot and I saw him then turn around. Austin look annoy from the reaction he was getting and was going to say something until he notice my presence.

"Look what you done. You almost killed my boyfriend." Brooke yells towards me before going over towards my direction and was about to jump me.

I got hold of both of her hands before she could do anything to me. Austin comes straight towards us in a fast face before getting in between us.

The next thing he did was pull Brooke away from me before saying," Brooke it's alright. She didn't hurt Baby. That's all that matters"

Brook gives out a face baby cry meanwhile her head nods in an okay gesture. Once she calms down a bit, Austin states in a calm tone, "Hey Brooke, why don't you spend the day with your friends today? I need to talk to Ally about something."

Brooke gave Austin a pout from her ugly face before responding in a whinny voice, "But Austy. You said that we were going to spend the day together. Why do we have to change our plans? When all you want to do… is talk to a piece of trash?"

Oh hold up. The bitch did not just call me trash. At the moment I wanted to go around Austin and strangle her. But then my mind reminded me that it wouldn't make a good impression on my part towards Austin. So I decided to let it go and pretend that she didn't say anything. The bitch left the room with a sour expression while Austin gave her a kiss on her check.

"Austin thanks-"Austin put his hand up with a stop sign and I stopped talking.

Once Austin hears light footsteps fade away, Austin puts his hand down before saying," Sorry about that. Brooke tends to eavesdrop when I am talking to other girls."

I just nodded before observing Austin's face. His face looked so tired and stressed meanwhile his hazel gold brown eyes looked into my coffee brown ones. I looked down towards his well-built body before looking at his other body features. His arms were no longer slim like when he was eighteen; instead they were buff and made him look more handsome than ever before.

"I am surprise to see you here Ally. I thought when you broke up with me, it would be the last time we ever see each other." Austin states in a harsh sarcastic tone.

"I never wanted it to happen to us, Austin. You know that my manger thought it was best for me to do since the last scandal we were in." I said towards Austin with anger.

Austin gave me a disappointed nod before responding," No... That is all a lie. You thought I wasn't good enough for you and so you made up our choice. And I have to admit it was unfair for me. Goodness Allyson, you God Dam knew that I needed you, there for me. But instead you decided that you could deal with my shit and decided to leave."

I was shocked at his response until I hear myself blurted out in the same tone," Says the person who was able to find another girl the very next day. Are sure you really did love me, Austin? Because you sure did prove to me that you didn't.

Austin comes straight towards me before responding with an angry and painful tone, "I DID LOVE YOU ALLS. FOR GODS SAKE; I might still have feelings for you. But how is it possible for me to love someone, who is heartless like you."

I come closer to Austin and declare back in a nasty tone, "I am not heartless. I came here to tell you how I feel about our breakup. But I think it's better off that I will leave you and your happy life. Because I swear Austin, my life was just as mess up as yours."

I pushed Austin's body out of my way with my right shoulder as tears start to come out from within. As I was about to rush out the studio's door, Austin grabs a good hold of my hand and turns me around to face him.

"I wasn't done talking to you." Austin states back in a painfully tone as he pulls me closer to his body.

I felt his body heat coming towards mine and I swear I felt my heart speeding up. The feeling alone made me think of how fast you used to go whenever we were together. Austin puts his right hand over my white skin tone cheek before asking "What did you wanted to tell me. Alls"

I wasn't sure how to tell Austin what I wanted to say. Part of me was thinking that will he not believe me. Than another part of me knew that he wouldn't want me. Due to the fact that I did break him heart. I won't know his reaction until I tell him… here goes nothing.

I took a deep breath before saying, "I want you back."

In the moment, I was scared to hear Austin's response. Would he yell at me to go to hell, or worse, would laugh at my face and deny me of everything? I keep myself stiff until I was his reaction. As I continued to think all the bad things, Austin proved to me in that second that he truly love.

His angry expression transforms into to a goofy smile before hearing me state with excitement. "You're not pulling my leg. Are you?" as he embraces me into a strong hug.

My eyes went wide eye from his comment while confusion takes over my face.

"No Austin. I truly do want you back. I was going to tell, that I still loved you, when we were going to practice for the last episode. But then I overheard Dez saying, that you have already moved on, and was going to continue dating that bitch. So I just decided not to tell you"

Austin gives me a shock expression before saying in a teasing tone," I can't believe this! "Don't tell me. Were you stalking me?

I gave out a chuckle before responding," No Austin. I have been keeping in contact with Kira over the years. Plus there were times where I read articles about you on my spare time"

Austin's face light bright like a Christmas tree as he states back. "I am just full of joy to know you feel the same way"

"I know but before we go more into our feelings towards one another. Can you tell me, why I saw you and that bitch going to all our special places, Aus?"

Austin responded truthfully," The reason why for my actions, is because I missed you so much. And I thought, now that you didn't want me anymore. That maybe… I could share those places with Brooke and fall in love with her. But my heart just didn't let me open up my heart for her, because someone else already owns it."

I lean in close to Austin and he did the same reaction. This gesture alone has given us a chance to share a long first kiss since our break up. Once out lips reunited, we decided to show much we love each other by given each other our purity. Oh my goodness, did the night end so well. Man, if I had everything going my way. I would have repeated that amazing night, over and over again. But I don't have that power to do what I want, so I just repeat the motion inside my mind as Austin and I had breakfast together in his bedroom.

Austin gave me a goofy smile before asking with curiosity," What's up Ally Bear."

I get out a yawn before responding, "I just wish that last night didn't end"

Austin's left hand removes a piece of my light blond dye hair away from my eyes before stating in a teasing tone, "Don't worry Ally Bear, I'll make sure we will have more nights like that in the future.

I blush bright on red from his comment meanwhile Austin continues to brush his callous hand on my face.

Later on that day, we heard sirens coming towards Austin's house. We gave each other confused looks before walking downstairs to see the commotion. We enter Austin's living room to see the policeman coming towards his house. One look at me and they came straight towards my direction.

"What on earth is going on?" Austin asked with confusion as one of the policemen, took some handcuffs out from his belt holder and placed them onto my arm wrists.

The policeman didn't respond back towards Austin's question. Instead He starts to state towards me, the Miranda rights. Confusion and fear appear on my face as I think of a good reason why I am being arrested. But then again my mind reminded me, on what I did yesterday. I, Ally Dawson, pretty much broke into Austin's home, when I was told that the owner didn't want to see me. Plus I almost tried to harm his bitch.

"Great thinking Allyson, you just had to get yourself in trouble" I whispered towards myself as I keep my eyes on Austin.

As I am being pushed out the front door's entrance, I see Brooke giving me a victorious smirk. She probably thinks that this will keep me away from Austin. But boy is she wrong. I look at Austin's direction one more time before giving Brooke a smirk. Brooke turned to see Austin coming after me, saying that I should not be arrested because he loves me. Brooke got fucking pissed from his statement but to me it didn't matter. All that matter now Is that Austin has given me a second chance. And no one is going to be able to get between us.

"Mission accomplished." I said softly towards myself before walking out the door and towards the policemen's car.


	4. Fly with Me

Allyson (Ally for short) Melody Dawson just couldn't stand another day at Matt Hall Bronx High School anymore. Besides people making fun of her last name and her nose; today just didn't go the way she wanted it to go. Instead she had the total opposite day. Ally's Yellow Oxford Blouse just got covered in her favorite blue pen. The ink spread all of her blouse, like a fire eating up the dry land on a summer day. To everyone around her, it was just a stain. But To Ally, it is the biggest stain in the history of her life. On top of her embarrassment of her pen exploding on her, that's not the only thing that made her day worse. Ally's eight grade crush, Elliot Summer just ask Cassidy Leslie to be his girlfriend and of course she said yes. To Ally, the situation isn't fair for the others around them, who have their eyes on the couple. She always wanted Elliot to notice her, but it's not like the most popular guy in school could noticed a pop star in process of having her name in the lights.

Ally let out a sigh as she looked down at her plaid green skirt. She looked back up to see a thousand or more lights shine out towards her. Ally couldn't help but smile from seeing the bright New York City lights. Just seeing the lights made her feel like she was free from all the drama in her life. The plus side is that she is a sucker for the city lights. As Ally continued to look down at the New York lights, she didn't know that there was someone else nearby. Austin Moon, was there… watching her from the distance. He isn't stalking her but he always had feelings for her. The one problem is… Austin doesn't know how to tell her. You see, he isn't your typical high school guy. In fact, Austin doesn't have the same hobbies as the other guys in their school. What Austin loves to do on his spare time is fixing engines. The good thing about their School is that they have workshops for students, who want to become engineers. And thanks to that workshop, he has found Ally.

He still remembers the first day he meet her, like it just happen yesterday. Austin was making his way up to the workshop for another car's engine fix up, when he overheard Ally singing in one of the practice rooms. Ally's voice is amazing and Austin couldn't help it but have a crush on her. The Dilemma is, every time Austin tried to talk to her, he just couldn't seem to be able to start a conversation with her. Well that is, without either babbling or saying hum. And then after feeling embarrassed, he would make up some excuses to leave. Austin doesn't understand why he does these actions. But he now knew that he could think of a way to talk to her. That was until yesterday, when Ally's younger twin sisters Selena and Elena, give him the encouragement to come up to her, and tell her how he felt. This is the main reason why Austin is here tonight.

As Austin continues to admire Ally from behind her, Ally had a gut feeling that someone was watching her. She could feel their eyes burning at the back of her head. The next thing she starts to hear is their footsteps coming towards her direction. Ally starts to feel worried about the person coming towards her, could harm her. So now from the bottom of her heart, she is hoping that the stranger is homeless person asking for money, than a stalker. For all of Ally life, she is known as a naïve girl, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know what out there. After she has been told by her fathers that "Stalkers" watch their victims every move. They wait for their victim to be alone at night, with no one around to help them. If this stranger is a "Stalker"; they sure do have a good chance to kidnaping her, and having their way with her. Especially since Ally doesn't have a way to protect herself, unless she calls 991 from her cell phone. Ally's body starts to shake as she thought of all the horrible things, her stalker could do to her. Then all of a sudden, the person's footsteps stop at the right side of her. In the moment, Ally is frightened to turn towards their direction or make eye contact. But each second that passes by, makes her heart beat faster than ever.

"Great, I guess my day can get worse than it is." Ally said towards herself with sarcasm, while she waits for the person to attack her.

From the corner of Ally's left eye, the person appearance becomes blurry for her to see well. So she decides not to move from where she is or talks to them. Instead she decides to look out towards the New York Lights. Ally's breathing doesn't come back together until she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey Ally." The boy said with a nervous tone.

Ally turned towards the school-mate with relief. Right there next to her was Austin Moon. She gives him a huge smile and thanked the world that it wasn't a killer on the loose.

"What are you doing here? You know it's not safe for a girl your age to be out here alone at nighttime." Austin said with concern as he sat down next to Ally.

Ally smile disappears into a frown before responding with attitude, "I was fine until you got here."

Austin knew that he started this conversation on the wrong foot and is about it run away. But a part of him decided to continue his quest.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you? I promise I won't laugh." he said towards her with concern.

Ally is depressed but glad that Austin was here, trying his best to comfort her. She wasn't sure if she can tell him how she felt. Plus she isn't that close to him. But she was willing to give it a shot. After all, she didn't really have that many friends to talk to in school.

"You promise you won't laugh Austin?" Ally said with insecurity.  
>Austin looks at Ally with a shock expression on his face before saying, "You remember my name?"<p>

"Of course I would know you name. Everyone at school says that you're a great engineer." Ally said with a smile

Austin gave Ally a smile before responding," And I heard you're a great singer."

Ally gave out a sigh before responding," It's too bad I can't seem to be able to get my crush to notice me."

Austin couldn't believe Ally's statement. It made him feel sad to see that Ally couldn't see how beautiful she truly is. So what if her crush didn't noticed her? To him, she is special. But that's not all Austin feels about this situation. No... not all of it. Right now he is also disappointed that Ally couldn't see how much he loves her. Somehow Austin knows that he has to show her how beautiful she is. Plus he needs to show Ally, how much he really cares for her. The question is; how can you make a girl notice you?

"Ally, you are way too beautiful for him. So what if he is the most popular boy at school. You are worth more than any guy. Plus there is the saying; there is more fish in the sea than you can ever know. And who knows. Maybe the person who is meant to be with you, could be closer to you, than you think"

Ally rolled her eyes at Austin statement before responding back," I don't believe you! Besides… no guy at our school could look at me with love and affection. All the guys are jerks"

Ally turns away from Austin and starts to look out at the city lights. Austin joins in with sightseeing before murmuring towards himself, "Maybe I can change your mind?

Ally looked up at Austin with confusion and responded," Did you say something?"

"Oh! Hum, Nothing. See I knew you can trust me." Austin said with a smile on his face

Ally lets out a giggle before responding back," Thanks for listening to me, Austin."

"No problem Ally. So tell me why you are here looking at the night sky?" Austin asked Ally with curiously.

"I wasn't looking at the sky." Ally responds back with a smile on her childlike face.

"Than what were you looking at?" Austin asked with confusion

"The City Lights are what I am look at." Ally say with a smile on her face.

"Really! That is so cool. Hey Ally, I know a better view to see the city lights but before I show you, I got a question for you." Austin said with a smiled on his face before turning his attention towards her.

"Sure. Whatever you want! ", Ally said with excitement as she continues to look at the lights.

"Will You Fly with Me?" Austin asked her.

Ally turned towards Austin with confusion and responded," What do you mean by Fly with me?"

Austin gave her a smile before getting up from his spot. He turned towards Ally. He then pulls his hand out for her to hold on to and looks at her with a smile.

"There is something about me that I would like for you to see. All you have to do is grab hold of my hand and follow me" Austin said in a casual tone.

Ally wasn't sure if she could trust him enough to go with him. But her heart and brain is telling her that she should. Ally grabs a good hold of his hand before nodding yes. Just one touch and Ally would feel a sparks going through her fingers and into her body. She never had this feeling with any boy. Including her all time crush. Austin slowly pulls her up and starts to walk Ally and himself towards his car. Ally notices that Austin is a little bit taller than her, so Ally puts her head up so she would be able to see his face better.

"Where are you going to take me?" Ally asks with curiously as Austin starts to walk faster towards his pickup truck, meanwhile she follows right behind him.

Austin keeps his look at his direction as he responds in a kind voice," Some place that means the world to me. Plus I am also going to show you how to Fly."

Ally gave out a laugh and responds, "We can't fly."

Austin lets out a laugh before responding, "Not on our own. But there is a way for us to fly."

Ally gives out a confuse face expression towards the guy next to her as Austin and her buckle themselves inside the car. Austin starts the car and the small mixture of sand and air lifted up from the road as Austin starts to drive on the dirt road. After about fifteen minutes, Ally couldn't help it anymore but ask what he has in plan for them. If there is one thing a person like him should know about her, is the fact that she doesn't like surprises. So as she looks over towards the sea of trees in both sides of the road, she starts to think for a good way to ask Austin where they are going.

"I hope you are not kidnapping me." Ally remarks in a sassy tone

Austin gives out a fake shock expression and responding back, "I would never do that."

Ally let out a giggle until she responds back," So how much longer do you have to drive to get to our destination?"

"Do worry about it." Austin said as he continued to keep his eyes on the road.

Ally fell asleep as Austin continues to drive. Once Austin put the car in parking, Ally woke up from the drive to find herself in front of the airplane parking lot. Ally unbuckled herself out of the car while Austin went towards the other side of his car. He opens the car door for Ally before grabbing hold of Ally's hand. Ally accepts his hand gesture as she gets out of his car in a fast pace. Ally looks around to find different types of airplanes in front of them.

"What are we doing here?" Ally asked with confusion as she looks out towards the airplanes.

Austin starts walking to a two seated yellow airplane that looked similar to a red baron. Ally follows behind meanwhile trying to making sure not to run into any of the other airplanes.

"Ally's there is something about me, which no one knows about me. And I want you to be the first one to know." Austin said with a proud smile on his face.

"And what is that?" Ally asked as she saw Austin getting near the airplane.

At first Austin's comment didn't click. But then Ally saw Austin opening the airplane's door entrance for her, and that's when she realized what Austin was talking about.

"You're a pilot!" Ally comment back in a shock voice

Austin smiles at Ally's comment before responding back, "Yes I am. So will you fly with me?"

Ally is a little spectacle about going in to the airplane with Austin. After all she just met Austin and isn't so sure if she can trust him enough. Plus she isn't really in a good mood to go anywhere. Austin notices how uncomfortable she is and is worried that his plan to make her notice him would fall apart. Part of him wanted to give up. The main reason why is because Austin could tell that Ally didn't seem to be interested in dating him. The other part of Austin told him that he should keep going. After all, he finally got the courage to talk to her. It's not like; he would get a second chance with Ally.

Austin lets out a desperate sigh before responding, "I promise it will help you with all your problems. Plus you get a better view of the City Light before the sun comes up."

"Thanks. But I am not sure if I can go Austin." Ally said with fear.

"You can trust me! I promise nothing will happen to you" Austin remarks back as he puts his hand out for her to hold."

Part of Ally wanted to decline his offer but her heart told her yes. She is after all happy that Austin is showing her something no else has ever seen.

Ally got hold of Austin's hand and states back, "Okay. Give me a second."

Austin gives Ally a reassuring smile before responding back, "Take all the time you need."

Ally lets out a sigh of relief from Austin's patience before responding back, "Okay. I am ready."

Austin's mind starts to relax from hearing her comment before commenting back in a teasing tone, "Ally. I will assure you. You will feel like you are flying."

Ally lets out another giggle before responding back, "Are you sure about that?"

"I will assure you." Austin says towards her before helping Ally up to her seat.

And Just like Austin said Ally did felt like she was flying. From her eye view, she could see the whole city from here. And she couldn't help but feel peace. In this moment in time, Ally felt like she was a bird, who is hovering over the dark night sky. Now she knows why Austin likes flying his airplane. The only question that is in her mind is why he had showed her.

"Wow. I can't believe it. How come you never told anyone about your skills in flying an airplane?" Ally asks with curiosity as she continues to look out the window.

"The reason why is because there is no one in my life that I could trust." Austin remarks back as he continues to keep his eyes on the sky.

Ally turned towards Austin's direction and gave him a confuse expression before asking, "Than why did you tell me? I only met you today."

Austin gave Ally a small smile before responding back, "Well I know I can trust you with my secret. Plus there's something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Ally asked while Austin started to bring the airplane towards a run a way.

"Wait a second." Austin said as he directed the plane towards the floor.

The plane makes a perfect landing and all the thrill is over. Austin takes a breath in and out as he starts to tell her how he felt. He didn't have that much time left. And Austin knew that the sun will be coming out from the sky and the stars will disappear for the day. He either tells her now or never.

"Ally, I have feelings for you. I have liked you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I know you won't say it back. But know that you can fly with me at any time you want."

Ally gets close to Austin and gives him a kiss. Austin returns the kiss and couldn't believe that Ally was in his arms. At last, he got her to notice him.

After their passionate kiss, Ally give out a huge smile and said, "Austin you made me feel so special tonight. And I would love to give you a chance, but let's take this slow."

Austin nods in an understand gesture as she adds on, "I would never want to be with any else but you. And I also want you to know. I will always fly with you. All you have to do is ask."

Austin's eyes light up from her comment as he states back, "My life is complete with you by my side Ally. All you have to do is fly with me."


End file.
